The Test of Time
by DevilFawks
Summary: During a the last battle with Naraku,Fawks is transported farther into the past where sh just so happens to meet a certain young inuyoukai...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya it's me DevilFawks**

**I know the only story you folks actually read is 'The vixens'**

**But I don't care!**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ MY FIRST LEMON THEN READ THIS!**

**I don't own Inu-yasha**

**nope it all belongs to Rumiko-sensei...**

**IT'S...**

**NOT...**

**FAIR...**

**I...**

**HEART...**

**SESSHY...**

**SAMA...**

Fawks was flung against the tree for the third time, rubbing a bump on the back of her head, she growled glaring at Naraku.

"Fawks, is she okay?" Kagome yelled back at the others.

Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru glanced back at her. Fawks shakily got to her feet,

"Dammit!" She roared.

"She's fine…" Inu-yasha noted dryly. Naraku smirked, knocking both of the Inu brothers back, Inu-yasha flew back into a rock, while Fawks caught Sessho-maru.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Sessho-maru smiled at her.

"Heh, how sweet, two lovers fighting beside each other in battle…" Naraku cackled. Sessho-maru stood in front of Fawks, drawing his Tokijin.

"Let us see if your love can withstand the test of time…"

Naraku waved his hand and Sessho-maru was thrown from in front of Fawks.

"Sessho-maru!" Fawks cried.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, the game won't be any fun if he interferes…" Naraku smirked. Fawks growled, glaring at the spider youkai.

"Let us see if you can make it back into the arms of your sweet love…"

Fawks gasped as her form began to fade, Sessho-maru growled shaking his head.

"Sessho-maru!"

He turned to see the figure of his mate disappearing, Sessho-maru quickly ran to her side. Reaching out to grab her hand, his fist met air. Fawks stared at him with teary green eyes.

_"I love you…"_

"FAWKS!"

It was to late, the last image of Fawks vanished in the cool night air. Sessho-maru fell to his knees unable to beleive his eyes.

"Heh, your darling mate has been transported to another time, let us see if she can make it back in one piece, shall we?" Naraku's cakle filled the air.

Sessho-maru growled his eyes glowing red.

_'...You...will not get away with this...Naraku...'_

**BUM...BUM...BUM!**

**GAAASP**

**Where did Fawks go!**

**Will Sessh-kun ever see her again!**

**NARAKU THAT BASTARD!**

**Stay tuned folks!**


	2. Familar Face

Fawks opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, she was still in the forest except it was no longer night. The birds chirped happily in the trees above her and animals scampered around the ground. Sitting up, she rubbed her aching head, the sudden image of Sessho-maru's distraught face danced across her memory.

'_Sessh-kun…I have to find some way to get back… of course that would be easier if I knew where I was…'_ Fawks sweat dropped.

"You there!"

Fawks looked up to see several men on horse back, clearly youkai.

"What are you doing in the great dog general's forest with out permission! Identify yourself, what manner of being are you?"

Fawks sighed, "Fawks, dragon…I'm kinda lost if you couldn't tell…"

"Insolence!" the rider growled beginning to unsheathe his sword.

Fawks stuck her tongue out at him.

"Foolish wench!" he growled.

"Stop!"

The other men moved aside to let the figure through. He was tall with long silver hair in a ponytail, intense amber eyes and purple strips on his cheeks. He was dressed in armor with a long fur cloak. Fawks was speechless.

'_No, it can't be…Sessho-maru's Father!'_

* * *

The group sat in silence around the campfire, the battle was over, Naraku was dead. Every now and again they would sneak glances at lone figure of Sessho-maru who sat against a tree far from the fire. Kagome sighed walking over to him, "Here" she offered him a cup of Ramen. 

"No thank you…"

"Don't worry, we're gonna find Fawks…" Kagome smiled reassuringly.

Sessho-maru rose to his feet, striding off into the darkness.

* * *

Fawks glanced around as Inutaisho escorted her through the main gate of the castle. 

"Wow…" she gasped.

Inutaisho smirked, "You are welcome here for as long as you please"

"…Thank you…you're very kind…" Fawks blushed.

Inutaisho smiled at her.

"This is to be you're room…" he said sliding open the shoji screen. Fawks gasped, the room was huge.

"A…are you sure…?"

Inutaisho chuckled.

"I've never known you to bring home strays before…"

The two of them turned, Fawks bit her bottom lip to keep her mouth from hanging open. In the door way stood a very tall, very handsome future lord of the western lands.

'…_Sessho-maru…'_

**OMFG!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**R&R**

**R&R**


	3. The Ice Prince

**Sorry I didn't update so long **

**I lost my USB drive that I keep all my stories on**

**I found it again...no fear**

**Well, on with the show**

'…_Sessho-maru…'_

"This is my son, Sessho-maru, and this is Fawks" Inutaisho began. Fawks blushed, bowing in respect, "Konnichiwa, Sessho-maru-sama"

Sessho-maru merely observed her with a bored expression.

'…_He seems younger to me…he may not look it but…'_

"How long is she to stay here?" Sessho-maru asked.

"Until…I can find my way back home…" Fawks replied. Sessho-maru gave her one last glare before continuing on his way. Fawks stood back up, taking in her first breath since he had entered the room.

"Please forgive my so he is a bit of a brat" Inutaisho sighed. Fawks smiled softly.

"I will send some one for you when dinner's ready, there should be some clothes in the closet over there" he instructed.

"Thank you, my lord" Fawks bowed.

Inutaisho smiled warmly as he left her to her dressing.

* * *

Everyone looked up as Fawks entered the dining hall, she was dressed in a beautiful forest green kimono with flowers on it.

"Fawks-chan you look radiant" Inutaisho beamed.

Fawks blushed softly, secretly hoping Sessho-maru would say something. He was to busy talking with the woman seated next to him. She was quite beautiful with long blond hair and lovely baby blue eyes, obviously a concubine. But Fawks couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

"Sessho-maru, why not after dinner you show Fawks the Zen garden…" Inutaisho began. Sessho-maru glared at his father.

"It's alright, my lord he does not have to…" Fawks smiled sweetly.

"Nonsense, this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other"

Sessho-maru sighed irritably but nodded.

"Tell us Fawks-chan what were you doing in my forest anyway?" Inutaisho asked.

Fawks glanced down at her lap, "I was…looking for my friends…"

Sessho-maru glanced over at her.

"We were separated in battle…and…I'm sure they're looking for me to…" Fawks smiled.

Sessho-maru watched her in confusion. _'What is with this girl? What makes her so sure her friends are still looking for her? What makes her so hopeful?'_

* * *

Sessho-maru walked dutifully beside Fawks as they viewed the Zen garden at night.

"It's really…beautiful here…" Fawks began.

"Feh…"

She sighed, _'It's discouraging…since I'm the woman he ends up with…'_

"What is it?" Sessho-maru asked noticing her sighing.

"I know you don't want to walk with me but you could at least act happy about it…" Fawks groused.

"I'm not exactly doing this by choice…" He growled.

"Well forgive me for taking up your _valuable_ time my lord!" Fawks growled giving her most sarcastic bow.

Sessho-maru growled, "Do you know not who you are talking to!"

"…You'd probably have a better temperament if you smiled a little more…" Fawks noted. Sessho-maru looked taken aback by her statement.

Fawks giggled, "You know lord Sessho-maru…" she purred stepping closer. Their faces almost touched, their proximity made Sessho-maru nervous.

"…You're cute when you blush…" Fawks smiled seductively.

Sessho-maru stared at her in confusion, Fawks winked pulling back, she curtsied wishing goodnight before going back inside.

Sessho-maru stared after her then growled, _'That wench…she was trying to catch me off guard!'_


	4. Inutaisho's Plan

**So heres the next chapter**

**Sure it's short as hell but thems the brakes**

**So...I don't own any of the characters in this fic except Fawks-chan**

**Sometimes I think she owns me**

shiver

**Scary...**

Fawks was forced from her bed late that night as the guards escorted her to Inutaisho's chambers.

"Forgive me for intruding upon your sleep, but there is something I need to discuss with you…" he began.

'_It couldn't wait until morning…?'_ Fawks growled to herself. "What troubles you my lord?"

He offered her his arm, leading her out to the balcony. "I saw what you did to my son in the Zen garden, he needs to be knocked from his pedestal once and a while…"

Fawks blushed with embarrassment.

"I take it you saw that woman he was taking to at dinner" Inutaisho said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"…Uh…yeah…but I thought she was just a concubine…" Fawks replied. Inutaisho let out a laugh, "I'll hand it to you, she is a whore, and this is the woman Sessho-maru wants to mate"

Fawks felt the bottom drop out of her stomach._ 'Wh…What?'_

"Is something wrong?" Inutaisho asked noticing her distress.

"I…it's nothing…" Fawks smiled trying to hide all the pain she felt.

"I want you to 'distract' Sessho-maru from Sachiko" Inutaisho said carefully as if Sessho-maru could walk in on them at any moment.

"Wha…?" Fawks sweat dropped.

"I can't stand that slut using my son, she only wants to be the next lady of the west, she doesn't care for him. But unfortunately the insolent pup won't listen to me…"

"…Uh…but sir…" Fawks began.

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge!" Inutaisho smiled broadly, escorting her to the door.

"W…wait…!"

"Have a good night!" he said pushing her out the door.

Fawks stopped then sighed.


	5. A Problem with the Plan

Fawks sighed sitting the garden. _'Why did Inutaisho want me to seduce Sessh-kun? And how am I supposed to do that exactly? He pursued me …Sigh falling in love is hard…'_

Her attention was drawn to soft giggling and growling on the other side of the garden. Hiding behind a tree, Fawks observed them.

"No, Sessho-maru, not here!" Sachiko giggled. Sessho-maru had her in his arms kissing her neck. Sachiko giggled and moaned, Sessho-maru stopped to gaze at her with mischevious eyes.

"The peony bed is much softer…" He growled.

"You're so bad…"

Fawks began to feel the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head. She sighed turning away from the scene.

'_It's not my job to intrude…'_

"Where do you think you're going?" Inutaisho asked.

Fawks jumped as the older youkai had mysteriously appeared before her.

"What the…are you trying to scare me to death!" Fawks said in a harsh whisper.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our plan so soon…" Inutaisho began.

"Our…! Listen buddy, I didn't even agree to this!" Fawks growled.

"I will not allow that tramp to make a fool out of my son!" Inutaisho growled back.

"I believe in a little thing called Karma, and if this Sachiko is as bad as you portray her, she'll get her kumupins in the end…"

"What are you saying?" Inutaisho growled.

"Ahem" the two looked up to see Sessho-maru giving them accusatory looks.

"Am I missing some ting note worthy?"

"Feh, whatever I'm taking a bath, just being around your 'noble lord' makes me feel dirty" Fawks scoffed striding into the castle.

Sessho-maru watched her in amazement, no one had ever stood up to his father like that under fear of death, albeit argue with him.

'_Perhaps there's something more to this Fawks-chan then meets the eye…'_

"Interesting girl isn't she?" Inutaisho smirked.

"Feh…"

* * *

Fawks sighed as the warm water washed over her body, wishing to could take away some of the pain she felt. She hated being so close to Sessho-maru and yet they were apart… 

_Flashback_

'_You are mine, I will never let anyone else have you, and I am yours, you are the only female I desire'_

_End flashback_

Sessho-maru's words fleeted across her mind, Fawks emerged from the tub.

'_I'm so stupid…'_

Fawks closed her eyes envisioning Sessho-maru standing before her, his amber eyes filled with love only for her to see. His strong arms encircling her body, pulling her against him…

Sessho-maru slid open the shoji screen, Fawks turned. He stared at her with wide surprised eyes. Fawks merely stared at him, unembarrassed as she stood before him, clothed in air. Her eyes held a certain hazy familiarity, as if she knew him in some intimate way. Suddenly her eyes cleared, a rosy blushed spread over her cheeks and she screamed, grabbing a towel.

"YOU PERV, GET OUT!"

Sessho-maru immediately shut the door behind him. But he still pondered the look she had given him. Many females had given him looks, but none quite like that one…


	6. Devil behind an angel's face

Fawks hurried back to her room an ashamed blush on her cheeks. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the screen. _'How could I have done that?! And give him a free show too!!!'_

Fawks sighed sinking to the floor. _'Sessh-kun…'_

* * *

Fawks strode through the vast hallways of the castle. _'I didn't realize the castle was this big…'_

"Aww, looks like a little mouse lost it's way…"

Looking up her eyes came to rest on the beautiful form of Sachiko. She was dressed in a cream colored kimono decorated with purple flowers. A bright purple obi was tied in the back. She looked like a celestial being standing in the light of early morning. She also smelled too much like Sessho-maru to have come from her own room.

Fawks bowed respectfully, "Forgive me Sachiko-san, I just wanted to explore the castle…"

"I over heard you conspiring with, Inutaisho-dono against me…" She replied in her honey sweet voice.

Fawks froze, "I…I refused to help in such a cruel thing…"

"Smart girl…that foolish old dog has been against me from the start" Sachiko smirked.

'_Wha…?'_

"Know this, little Fawks-chan…I have worked to long and hard to lose to a foreigner. I **will** be the next lady of the western lands…even if I have to kill that old cur myself…"

Fawks stared at her in horror.

"Sessho-maru's room is down this way, I kept him up pretty late last night so, as you could guess, he doesn't want to be bothered…" Sachiko began.

Fawks lowered her head. "I…understand…"

"I'm glad we could this little 'girl talk', most woman are jealous of me and my power over men you know…" Sachiko said, flipping back her radiant blond hair.

Fawks remained silent as Sachiko strode past her down the hallway.

Fawks clenched her fists so tight, her claws pierced her palms and fresh blood began to run down her hand.

'_I can't stay quiet any longer…'_

Her eyes glowed a feral red. _'I can't leave Sessho-maru in the hands of that conniving bitch!!!!'_


	7. Plan Back in Motion

Inutaisho sighed as he took a long sip of tea. "Now how am I going to get that wench away from Sessho-maru…?"

Fawks burst through the door hellfire burning in her eyes. "I except!"

"Mm? Except what?" Inutaisho asked, a bit shaken.

"I except the task of getting that bitch away from Sessho-maru, as long as you let me do it my way!" Fawks roared.

"Really, and what, pray tell made you change your mind?"

Fawks glared down at her feet blushing.

"Ahh, I see, you seem to have fallen for the boy…" Inutaisho smirked.

"N…no, it's just that Sachiko's a plotting bitch who needs to be declawed and defanged! Fawks yelled.

"Very well, and how would you go about disposing of her?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"Just leave that to me…" Fawks winked.

* * *

Fawks strode down the hall back to her room.

"Well, well if it isn't the little mouse…"

Fawks growled, turning to greet Sachiko.

"I am going to take Sessho-maru from you…" Fawks said, her voice eerily calm.

Sachiko's eyes went wide, her laughter filled the room. "You may try, in fact I welcome the competition, it makes holding the dog prince's heart all the more fun. I must warn you though…"

Sachiko held up her hand, the claws on it extended. "Challenging a neko youkai is very dangerous. I wonder if you still have the guts to try…"

Sachiko's claws hovered an inch in front of Fawks' face, Fawks smirked darkly.

"You really don't know what I am, do you?" Now it was Fawks' turn to laugh.

"This is going to be easier then I thought…"

Sachiko growled at the confidence in her voice.

Fawks continued her walk, pausing to add.

"If you think you can frighten or intimidate me, you are sadly mistaken, sayonara Sachiko-san"


	8. Who's Seducing Who?

Fawks brought down the wooden sword in a downward motion, the training helped calm the rage she felt somewhat. Sighing She wiped some of the sweat from her brow.

"What are you doing?"

Fawks turned to glare at Sessho-maru, "What does it look like I'm practicing."

Sessho-maru observed her for a moment, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you…"

Fawks looked up at him.

"…in the bathhouse, why did you look at me that way?"

Fawks' eyes went wide, then lowered her gaze. "I had a lover once…you remind me of him…that's all…"

Sessho-maru looked at her thoughtfully.

Ignoring him Fawks took an opening stance, suddenly Sessho-maru's hands came to rest over hers on the hilt, his body pressing against hers. His hot breath ran over her ear.

"You're too tense…relax…" he whispered softly in her ear.

Fawks blushed, _'This is what he does in the future too…'_

Fawks complied with his request as Sessho-maru guided her movements

"That was much better, ne?" he asked.

Fawks blushed nodding. Sessho-maru withdrew.

Fawks tried to force away the redness in her cheeks, but all attempts prove fruitless.

Sessho-maru stared at her in confusion, he then admired how the training kimono accented her curves, especially her chest.

Frowning at his thoughts, he bowed to her before leaving.

Sachiko glared at the scene.

'_That tricky little tramp…'_

Then a smirk came to her lips.

'_I'll show her how to truly seduce a man…'_

_**gasp**_

**Sachiko that whore!**

**What is she gonna do?**

**Will Fawks be able to defeat her?**

**BUM BUM BUM!**


	9. All's Fair in Love and War

Fawks came into the dinning hall to see Sessho-maru yet again flirting with Sachiko. Scoffing, she seated herself down beside Inutaisho. Sachiko smirked.

'_Pay attention, little Fawks-chan…' _Sachiko smirked, knowing Fawks was watching them from the corner of her eye.

Sachiko giggled softly, blushing modestly, she would whisper naughty things into Sessho-maru's ear. Under the table she would run her hand up and down his leg.

Fawks stood from the table.

"Fawks-chan?" Inutaisho asked.

"Forgive me, Inutaisho-dono, but I can not take anymore of this disgusting display. Sachiko- san acts as if she belongs in a brothel…no…the town whore" with that Fawks left the room.

Inutaisho's mouth hung open in utter shock.

Sessho-maru looked quite shocked as well.

Sachiko, however, was fuming.

'_That…little…skank…!'_

* * *

Fawks sat in her room, attaching a string to either side of a piece of wood to form a bow.

The door flew open, and there stood a furious Sachiko.

"YOU!"

"Is something the matter Sachiko-san?" Fawks asked.

"How DARE you disrespect me!" Sachiko yelled, tearing her claws through Fawks' cheek.

Fawks remained still, a thick silence fell over the room. With each second that ticked by, Sachiko lost more of her nerve.

Fawks rose to her feet, standing in front of Sachiko. Raising her head, she glared at the woman with blazing red eyes, blood oozing from the three gashes in her cheek.

"…Get out…" Fawks growled.

Sachiko began to back up, trying not to show the sudden fear she felt.

"…**OUT**!" Fawks roared.

Sachiko was abruptly yanked through the door, the screen shutting closed behind her.

"_By the way…Sachiko-san…"_ Fawks voice floated through the door.

"…_All's fair in love and war…"_


	10. Blossum of Love

Fawks walked the grounds as the sun set, gazing into the koi pond.

'_I wonder how Sessho-maru is doing…'_

The next thing she knew a furious Sessho-maru was stomping up to her.

"How dare you insult Sachiko!" he growled.

"Feh, the slut deserved it…" Fawks scoffed.

Sessho-maru grabbed her arm, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Leave her out of this…"

"You are a idiot, she's no good for you and if you didn't have your head in your crotch you would know that!" Fawks yelled.

Sessho-maru gave her a shocked look, Fawks glared back at him with determination in her ever green eyes.

"Let go of me!" she yelled pulling out of his grip. She lost her balance, Sessho-maru reached out to grab her and they both ended up falling into the koi pond.

Sessho-maru growled shaking out his wet sleeves, he looked over at Fawks, a surprised look on her face.

A large smile creased her cheeks and she started to laugh. Sessho-maru was taken aback by this action. He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face as well.

* * *

"Here"

Fawks smiled up at Sessho-maru as he dropped a dry kimono over her head. He had changed into black and red robes, his hair in a pony tail high on his head.

"Wow, Sessho-maru-sama with you hair like that you look a lot like your father" Fawks chuckled.

Sessho-maru scowled sitting down beside her, the two sat before the fire in Sessho-maru's room.

Fawks sneezed.

"Hmm looks like you caught a cold…" Sessho-maru said pressing a hand against her forehead.

"It's…probably nothing…Maybe my friends worrying about me…" Fawks smiled sadly.

"You don't seem to have a fever…" Sessho-maru said absently.

"Thank you for caring, you really do have a soft side after all…but don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" Fawks giggled.

Sessho-maru stared at her thoughtfully, closing his eyes, he leaned forward, their faces almost touching.

Fawks blushed, smiling before leaning into his lips for a long passionate kiss.


	11. His Lover's Voice

Fawks opened her eyes, sunlight drifted in through the window. See sighed cuddling closer to the warm body that held her. After the kiss she and Sessho-maru had fallen asleep on the floor of his room. Nothing had happened, just sleeping.

Sessho-maru sighed, feeling the movement in his arms, the arm that held her tightened.

"Good morning…" he sighed.

"Good morning" Fawks purred, wanting more then anything to stay where she was, warm and safe in her future mate's arms.

But sadly it was not to be, for at that very moment, the young couple was being watched.

Sachiko growled as she watched the two.

'_Damn that wretch…she hasn't won yet!'_

* * *

Fawks looked down at the letter in her hand as she trekked deeper into the forest.

'_Meet me in the wood after lunch, I want to talk to you…'_

_-Sessho-maru_

'_Huh, I wonder what's up…'_ Fawks shrugged.

Suddenly, slithering vines rose up, grabbing Fawks and pulling her against a tree.

"What the hell…!" Fawks screeched, struggling against the vines.

"Uh, uh, uh, all the struggling in the world can free you…"

Fawks looked up to see Sachiko smiling at her.

"You bitch! What the fuck did you do to me!" Fawks yelled.

"Just a little spell, Fawks-chan, nothing to be mad about…" Sachiko smirked.

"Why the hell are you…!"

"Because you're encroaching on my territory and I won't let you take him from me!" Sachiko growled.

"Urrgh…! You…whore…!" Fawks growled.

Sachiko let out a laugh, "Come now, Fawks-chan…We both know this was just a job Inutaisho-dono set on you…"

Fawks looked down at her feet, "That's…not true…I love Sessho-maru-sama…I always have…"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have a plan to make you…disappear…" Sachiko smirked.

Sessho-maru arrived on the scene.

"Sessho-maru!" Fawks yelled.

"Sachiko…where is Fawks?" he asked.

"Wha…?" Fawks began. _'He can't see me…'_

Sachiko turned to him, with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Sessho-maru-sama, I'm so sorry!"

'_Damn she's a good actress!'_ Fawks thought.

"Fawks-chan is gone…I found this note…" Sachiko said handing him a piece of folded paper. As Sessho-maru read the note, Fawks could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"She's…gone?"

"She ran off with another man…I'm so sorry!" Sachiko wept. "She told me she was going to but I didn't believe her…It's all my fault!"

"…No…It's not…" Sessho-maru said. The two began to walk off, Sachiko turned smirking at the tree that held Fawks captive.

The vines began to tug at her, pulling her into the tree. Fawks groaned in pain. _'…No! I can't leave yet, I have to get back to Sessho-maru…!'_

"Sessho-maru!" she yelled. But all that met her plea was his retreating back.

'_You are mine, and I am your's…I love you…Fawks…'_ His words came back to her.

'_No…! I can't let her have him…!'_

"SESSH-KUN!"

Sessho-maru stopped in his stride. _'…That voice…!'_


	12. Stayed to Long

"SESSH-KUN!!!"

Sessho-maru stopped in his stride. _'…That voice…!'_

Turning he sliced at the tree with his claws, Fawks fell forward into his waiting arms.

She coughed, gasping for air, her ribs ached from where the tree vines had squeezed her.

"…y…you…bitch…" Fawks growled, glaring at Sachiko. "How…dare you!!"

Sessho-maru, in turn, glared at her as well, "Sachiko…what did you do?"

Sachiko glared at them with frightened eyes, backing up she turned and ran.

"…Damn it…GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!" Fawks yelled then groaning in pain from her injuries. Sessho-maru scooped her up into his arms.

"You should rest back at the castle…"

Fawks sighed knowing he was right. She cuddled into his arms as he carried her back to the castle.

* * *

Fawks opened her eyes, where was she? The sky was dark and the wind was blowing hard. In the distance she could see a familiar figure dressed in fur and armor.

"Sessho-maru!" She smiled running towards him. "Sessh-kun…I've missed you so much, I…"

Fawks gasped as he turned towards her, his fiery golden eyes, now dull and unmoving, filled with such pain and sadness.

"Sessh…Sessho-maru…what…?" Fawks whispered.

Sessho-maru broke their gaze. "How could you…Fawks-chan? How could you leave me…when you knew I loved you so much…?"

"…I…I didn't leave…I'm coming back I promise you…" Fawks pleaded.

"I…wish I could believe you…" he said turning his back to her and striding away.

"Sessho-maru!" Fawks cried reaching out to him. But he disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

Fawks sat up straight in bed, cover in a cold sweat. 

'…_That…that look…'_

She held herself closing her eyes.

'…_I…I have to get back…to him…' _


	13. Tearful Farwell

"There she is my woman of the hour!!" Inutaisho beamed as Fawks walked through the door. Fawks smiled sadly.

"What ails you, my dear?"

"I…I'm sorry…Inutaisho-dono…I…have to go home…" Fawks sighed.

"Really?...Don't you mean you have to go back to my son…"

Fawks' head snapped up to look at him, her eyes wide with shock, "How…?"

"Heh, it's a secret, I put you up to getting rid of Sachiko to see if you were really the right one for Sessho-maru. Now I'm certain, you will make him a good mate and bare many pups. You will bring strength to this clan…" Inutaisho beamed, taking her hands.

Fawks smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you, Inutaisho-dono…"

"Here" he dropped a sphere with clear liquid into her hands.

"Break this, when you wish to go home…"

Fawks nodded, "But first…I have to say goodbye to Sessh-kun…"

Inutaisho nodded with understanding.

Fawks hugged him tightly, "Thank you…for understanding"

Inutaisho held her back.

* * *

"Sessh-kun…I have to tell you something…" Fawks began. 

"What troubles you, Koi?" Sessho-maru asked pulling her into his arms.

"I…have to go back…to find my friends…"

Sessho-maru pulled her out of his arms, scrutinizing her with his intense gaze. "Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Fawks smiled sadly.

"Try me"

Fawks gazed into his eyes, "My lover…the one I told you about…is you…"

Sessho-maru's eyes went wide.

"I…I'm from the future…and in it…I'm your mate…"

Sessho-maru stared at her for a long while.

"I understand if you don't believe me…" Fawks sighed.

"…I have no reason not to…"

Fawks looked up at him.

"You've never lied to me before…"

Fawks smiled, kissing him softly, he infolded her in his embrace.

"I love you so much, Sessho-maru…"

"…will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will…we end up together remember, you can't get rid of me that easily" Fawks smiled.

Sessho-maru smiled back, kissing her one last time before she pulled from his embrace. Fawks smiled sadly, tears in her eyes as she smashed the sphere onto the ground.

There was a blinding light, when Sessho-maru opened his eyes, she was gone.


	14. Home Again

Fawks groaned rubbing her bottom, "Why are the landings always so damn hard?!"

Gazing around she realized she was in Inu-yasha's forest, she smiled looking up into the sacred tree. The bark was missing from the heart.

"I'M BACK!!!"

* * *

"I miss Fawks-chan…" Kagome sighed. 

"We all do…" Sango sighed back.

"Damn that Naraku!!" Inu-yasha growled.

"He may be dead but his presence still remains…" Miroku sighed.

"…Ummm…am I interrupting a pity party…?"

The group looked up in shock to see Fawks standing in the doorway.

"Fawks! Your back!!" Shippo cheered barreling into her arms. "We thought you were lost forever!!"

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked.

"Shh, it's a secret" Fawks winked. "Where's Sessh-kun?"

"He went back to the west…" Inu-yasha replied.

"He was very distraught over your disappearance, Fawks-chan" Miroku replied.

"Oh well, off I go then…" Fawks said as very happy Yoko trotted after her.

"Hey there! Did you miss me?" She cooed.

"Uh…do you even know where his castle is?" Inu-yasha began.

"I'll figure it out…" Fawks winked.

She mounted the great Kitsune, flying off to the west.

* * *

Jaken sighed pacing the great hall, _'Oh, Lord Sessho-maru hasn't come out of his study since Lady Fawks was taken…he grows weaker by the day…'_

"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Lord Sessho-maru" a voice said from behind him.

"Urrgh…go away!" he growled whirling around.

Sessho-maru sat in his study, gazing out of a small window into the garden.

"Lord Sessho-maru, come quick! There is someone her to see you!" Jaken said rather excitedly.

"Urrgh…! Go away, I do not wish to be bothered!!" Sessho-maru growled.

"B…but my lord! Lady Fawks has returned!"

Sessho-maru's eyes went wide, he dashed out of his study and into the main hall.

Fawks stood bathed in the afternoon sun like a celestial being, her ebony hair shimmering.

Turning to him she smiled, Sessho-maru stared at her in awe, Fawks blushed gazing down at her feet.

"…Um…Sorry I was gone so long…I really missed you…"

The next thing she knew, she was folded in tight embrace.

"S…Sessh-kun…"

Gazing lovingly into her eyes, he leaned forward whispering against her lips;

"I missed you as well…"

Leaning forward he caught her lips in an extremely passionate kiss, Fawks sighed kissing him back.

'_My mate…my…Sessho-maru…'_

**YAY!!!!!**

**Fawks and sesshy-sama are together again!!!!**

**P.S.**

**That bitch Sachiko ended up in a demonic brothel**

**No lie!**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R!!!!!**


End file.
